Cutscenes
by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus
Summary: A few random scenes from some of my stories that i modified slightly, turning them into hilarious mishaps! #4: Shifted! Taking requests! Self-insert! WARNING: Contains spoilers for the stories that the scenes are from.
1. Scenes from 'Stormflight'

**So, this was a random idea that I came up with. I took a bunch of random scenes from the Stormflight series, and turned them all into random scenes from a movie set. The final scene won't be one you guys will recognize, as it is from the first chapter of the new Stormflight story, which will be posted next week! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Section one: scenes from Stormflight: Together We Stand.<p>

* * *

><p>A solitary figure gazed at the rising sun. Alarms suddenly sounded in his head as his sensors picked up something behind him. He turned, almost mechanically, motors making shirring noises as they focused his eyes on the figure behind him. One glance took it all in: the burly figure, a shining dagger grasped in his right hand, the surprised look on his face as he finally saw what he had been following all the way up this mountain.<p>

"Shall I turn you into scrap metal, tin boy?" he sneered.

The robot remained silent for a few seconds, then sputtered into laughter.

"CUT!"

The assailant sighed and sweatdropped as the metal face of the other figure retracted.

"Gingka, you're not supposed to laugh!" a redheaded girl exclaimed from her seat on the side of the set.

"I'm sorry," Gingka chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eye, "That was just too funny!"

"How was that funny?" Galaxy yelled, waving her arms around in the air. "Now put that helmet on and get back to work!"

Gingka quickly calmed down, stepping back onto the set.

"Activate Stormflight system."

"Alright, take two, Stormflight in the Himalayas. Gingka, no laughing or I'll turn you pink. Ready? Roll camera!"

"Shall I turn you into-"

"Pfffft" Gingka again burst out laughing.

"Gingka!"

The masked blader threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't blame me because Kyoya won't stop making faces!"

Galaxy sweatdropped and turned to the greenette behind her.

"Wasn't me! It was Ryuga!" Kyoya defended, pointing at the L-Drago blader, who glanced up from polishing his bey.

"What was me?" Ryuga asked.

* * *

><p>"Aww yeah! We won again!" Zero punched the air.<p>

"Cue explosion." Galaxy said.

Immediately, an explosion occurred in the stadium.

"Stormflight, go!" Galaxy said with a grin.

Gingka jumped onto the set and leapt up onto the railing as the dust cleared, then lost his balance and fell into the stadium.

"CUT! Gingka, catch your balance faster. Everything else was perfect."

"You gave me three seconds! How am I supposed to do that?" Gingka asked.

"Practice! Roll camera!" Galaxy ordered.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I found you. You will have to come with me!"<p>

Madoka froze and tried to run, but Stormflight grabbed her wrist.

"Why run? The DNA would me more than happy to have you."

"Let go of me!" Madoka screamed.

"Cue WBBA window light." Galaxy said.

Gingka quickly placed the cloth over Madoka's nose.

"Gingka… Help…" Madoka went limp, and instantly hit the ground.

"CUT!"

"What did I do? That was what was supposed to happen, right?" Gingka protested.

"You were supposed to CATCH me, idiot!" Madoka exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and smacking Gingka on the side of the head.

* * *

><p>Section two: scenes from Stormflight: Return of the Warrior.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey lovebirds, want some breakfast?" Ryo asked, holding a plate of eggs and bacon.<p>

"Breakfast?" Gingka sat up and grinned.

"CUT!"

Gingka sighed. "What did I do this time?" he asked, turning to Galaxy.

"You're not supposed to wake up until Kenta tells you that the DNA is attacking!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"But what about breakfast?" Gingka asked.

Galaxy facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Several DNA workers snapped to attention as Ian Garcia entered the room.<p>

"The new battalions?" he said coldly.

"RIght this way sir, they have been specially programmed and designed to be as close of a match as we could get to the suits of the Legendary Bladers, and to combat them as well." one worker said, leading Ian towards several rows of shining metallic figures.

Ian cast a critical gaze over the rows of motionless robots, stepping forward to inspect them closer - and tripping over a loose cord.

"CUT!" Galaxy shouted as all of the robots fell over in a domino effect.

Ian and the DNA workers sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aguma, come help me with this." Ryuga said, as Aguma strode over and helped to lift a large crate.<p>

"Man, how much metal does Yuki need, anyway?" Aguma grunted.

"No kidding." Ryuga muttered as several water balloons sailed past, splashing his and Aguma's feet.

"CUT! Titi, that was terrible aim! You're supposed to hit Ryuga, remember?" Galaxy called.

"I was trying to hit him!" Titi protested, throwing another balloon at Galaxy, but the authoress snapped her fingers and sent it flying right back.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of Koma, we are within sight of it." Ryuga said.<p>

"Good. Hopefully Hyoma has lunch ready." Gingka replied.

"Thinking with your stomach as usual, I see." Madoka chuckled.

"I don't think with my stomach!"

"Mmmhmm, yeah, you aren't fooling me Gingka."

"I'm serious!" Gingka exclaimed, then paused and glanced at Galaxy, who was examining a sheet of paper in front of her.

"Why did you guys stop? Cut!" the authoress asked once she noticed the group staring at her.

Gingka sweatdropped. "You forgot to cue a sound effect."

"Whoops. Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"Robot patrol, hide!" Titi pulled Kenta down and rolled underneath a nearby parked car as a group of DNA robots marched past. The two held their breaths until the robots had passed.<p>

"Careful, there may be a few still around." Kenta said as Titi peered out from under the car.

"All clear. How far are we from the B-Pit, anyway?" Titi asked, darting out from under the car and smacking into a wall.

"CUT!"

Kenta sighed.

* * *

><p>Section three: scenes from Stormflight: The Next Generation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?"<p>

"Well, he's still alive, but in critical condition."

"Losing one our number like this would be a huge blow, with how closely knit our group is."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he can hang on." Titi and Kenta stood on the balcony in the medical bey of the Warrior's headquarters, watching as a few robotic arms moved around, apparently performing medical procedures on Gingka, who was laying on the table.

"Gahh! Stupid fly! Get away from me!" Gingka yelled suddenly, sitting up and swatting the air.

"CUT! Gingka, unconscious people don't just sit up like that!" Galaxy yelled.

"Okay, for one thing, I'm not unconscious, and for another, that fly has been bugging me for the last three minutes!" Gingka replied.

"I don't care if it's been bugging you for the last two hours! Lie back down! Roll camera!" Galaxy said.

* * *

><p>"Look there! What's that?" Takeshi pointed to two blazing lines of golden flame that had emerged from the bushes and were occupied with surrounding the robots, who were obviously trying to avoid them.<p>

"They're beys!" Anashi exclaimed, catching sight of a spinning object at the center of one of the flames.

"Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl, to be exact." Ryo said.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I recognize the bey of a Legendary Blader when I see one, Anashi." Ryo replied.

"What's that sound?" Takeshi asked.

"Cue W.E.D.F. Technique sound effect." Galaxy said. "Cue Firearrow and Lizardflight."

Kenta and Titi appeared, flying in midair with their wires crossed, in perfect W.E.D.F. formation for a few seconds before tangling themselves around a tree branch above Ryo's group.

"CUT!"

Ryo sighed.

* * *

><p>Gingka smiled. "Well, nice to know that at least one of you was paying attention."<p>

"It- it was you that I-" Arashi was stunned.

Gingka closed his eyes. "Yes, it was. But, as you can see, I managed to survive, although this is the first time since then that I have been out of our headquarters."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Arashi said quietly.

Gingka placed a black-gloved hand on his son's shoulder. "Arashi, look at me." he said.

The teen slowly raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"I have already told you multiple times that you can stop worrying about it. Sure, it caused a minor setback, but our system is set up to run too smoothly that, the moment I was knocked out of the fight, Kyoya took charge. Now, let's get to headquarters before the DNA figures out where we went." Gingka said, turning to lead the way to the top of the mountain, but slipping on a patch of ice and slamming his face into a snow bank.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming.

"Who put that ice there?" Gingka demanded, getting up and brushing snow from his face.

"Nature, Gingka, nature. You should have been watching for ice." Galaxy sighed.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Yuki called as Gingka's head appeared out of the water.<p>

"There's a clog in the drain! I need the thingie!" Gingka replied.

"The algae-eating drain declogger?"

"Isn't it called a pool vacuum?"

"CUT!"

"What did I say?!"

"You're not supposed to remember what it's called!"

"Oh…"

"Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"No crashing into metal barriers this time, got it Lizardflight?" Firearrow said as the two gold-clad Warriors flew down a hallway after smashing through a window t get inside.<p>

Titi laughed. "Got it. Our-" the Venus blader was cut off as he ran into a doorway, which Kenta flew through.

"CUT!" Galaxy called as Titi landed on his head.

* * *

><p>"No fair! How did you guys get in here first?" Gingka called from above the other Warriors as they flew down the stairwell.<p>

Kenta glanced back. "We came in the window on the-" the gold-clad Warrior was cut off as he hit the guardrail at the side of the stairs.

"CUT!"

Gingka facepalmed, then crashed into a couple of stairs himself.

"Watch where you're going!" Galaxy shouted.

* * *

><p>"Mr, Garcia, we have a problem." Kira said, bursting through a door into Argo's office.<p>

"What is it, Kira?" Argo asked, whirling to face the pastel-haired blader.

"The Warriors have taken control of Metal Bey City." Kira replied.

"Aww yeah! Uh-huh! We win, again!"

"CUT! Can't you guys stay quiet back there?" Galaxy yelled, turning around to face a rather sheepish-looking group of bladers.

Argo and Kira sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Section four: a scene from Stormflight: The Final Battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. Let's do this on the first try for once, got it?" Galaxy said.<p>

"Got it!" Gingka grinned, holding up a spatula.

"Roll camera!"

"Want to go again?" Anashi asked, turning to face her brother across the stadium.

"I'm getting kinda tired of battling. Hey, let's climb on the roof and jump off into the rosebushes!" Arashi replied.

"Arashi, that's one of the best ideas you've had all day! Let's go!" Anashi grinned.

Gingka spluttered into laughter.

"CUT! Gingka, do you have to always mess it up by laughing?" Galaxy asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm ready now." Gingka replied.

"Roll camera." Galaxy sighed.

Anashi and Arashi instantly ran around the corner, while Gingka stared into the flames of the grill. A few seconds later, the twins poked their faces around the corner.

"Dad! You're burning the food!"

Gingka blinked. "Dang it! I forgot to turn the grill on!" he exclaimed.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's all I have for now! I may do some of my other stories later, so tell me which ones you want to see cut scenes from! <strong>


	2. Scenes from 'Rule of Nemesis'

**Me: Well, here is the second chapter of Cutscenes! DazzlerAngel requested a few from the recently-completed 'Rule of Nemesis,' so here they are! The others you requested will come soon, I may just do a bunch of scenes from my oneshots in one chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Master… I'm sorry, I'll get you out of here!" Kaminari exclaimed, sheathing her swords and kneeling next to Gingka.<p>

"Now you will both die!" Mao roared, flying at the two.

"Katsutoshi! Now would be a good time!" Kaminari called.

The room fell silent as Mao continued his charge, stopping right as he reached Kaminari and Gingka.

"CUT!" Galaxy shouted.

Kyoya shook his bey.

"Katsutoshi, you missed your cue!"

In response, a rather sleepy-looking male figure appeared out of his bey, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What?" Katsutoshi growled.

"You were supposed to be awake and waiting for Kaminari's cue! Ughh!" Galaxy stood and kicked over her chair in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Zero, I'm scared!"<p>

"Don't worry Maru, they won't catch us." Zero said, running down a street with Maru clinging to him. The teen swerved around a corner, skidded on a puddle, dropped Maru, and slid into a brick wall.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming as Zero landed on his back.

"Zero! Are you okay?" Maru asked, rushing over.

"Just fine!" Zero moaned.

* * *

><p>"We're safe." Zero sighed. "Come on, let's go back to the others."<p>

"Zero, there's someone else in here." Maru whispered.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zero called quietly.

"N-Nobody! Just go away!" Madoka called, sounding frightened.

The set fell silent for a few seconds before both Madoka and Zero burst into laughter, followed closely by Maru.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"What's the password?"<p>

"Wherever they are, that's our goal. Whatever they are, that's our job." Zero said.

Yoshio peered out of the bushes. "Welcome back, Ze-whoa!" he said, getting tangled in the branches and falling.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"Then train them."<p>

"It's not that simple, Madoka. I have been trying, but their beys are different. I don't even know what their potential is. If I knew that, then I could at least start somewhere. Plus, mao can tell when there is another bey spinning nearby, we learned that from experience one night. We lost more than half of the group to his clutches." Ryo said, clenching his fist. "They all-" the redhead was cut off as a long, golden, snake-like body fell out of the tree.

"CUT!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Fukiko said, disentangling herself from Madoka and Ryo and slithering back up the tree.

Galaxy facepalmed. "Fukiko, get a better grip on the tree this time, please!"

"Got it!" Fukiko called.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>Several galaxies were spiraling in place, each with a different colored flame in the center.<p>

"You called?" the voices of several of the Legendary Beys said.

"Yes. We need one of us who is fast, silent, and not in a place that is currently being searched." Shinigami's voice said.

Silence fell, only to be interrupted by Katsutoshi's voice.

"I forgot my line…"

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>Isamu galloped across a near-open plain, his bow in his hand, an arrow on the string, his eyes scanning the horizon to his right. Suddenly, he smacked into a tree.<p>

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"Secretary, report."<p>

"Sir." Kaminari, disguised as the secretary, lifted a piece of paper and opened her mouth to read.

"CUT!"

"What? I didn't even start reading yet!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"You're supposed to bow to him first!" Galaxy replied, pointing to Mao, who was smirking.

"No way am I ever going to bow to him!" Kaminari shouted.

Gingka, who was watching on the sidelines, sweatdropped.

"Just do it and get it over with, Kaminari." he ordered.

"Roll camera!" Galaxy called.

* * *

><p>"Well then, go terrorize some other city, I have work to do." Rago said, waving and turning to his computer.<p>

Mao grinned and shifted to beast form before flying out the window.

Rago paused for a moment as silence fell over the set, the only sounds coming from the apple that Galaxy was eating as she scanned over a sheet of paper on her lap.

"Galaxy!" Gingka called.

"Hmm? Stop sitting there! CUT!" Galaxy called.

"You forgot to cue the sound effect again!"

"Sound effect? Oh, yeah! Roll camera!" Galaxy said as Mao flew back in the window, sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>"Group together! Take them out, leave no survivors!" the Nemesis Police squad leader called.<p>

Gingka grinned under the fabric covering his face, then dove behind a tree and threw a smoke bomb.

"You amateur! What do you think you're doing?" another squad member called.

"I thought that would help!" Gingka replied, climbing the tree.

"Let it rip!"

"Alright, you dare to defy the armies of Lord Rago? Let it rip!"

"Three! Get down here and earn your own food!"

"That's the plan!"

"What?"

The group of cloaked figures quickly tied up the whole squad.

"Wha-hey! Not me!" Gingka yelled as he was pulled out of the tree and tied up as well.

"CUT!"

"What did we do?" Hoshi demanded, pulling off his hood.

"You weren't supposed to grab Gingka, idiot!" Galaxy yelled.

"Huh?" the Striker beys turned and scanned over the group, where Gingka was glaring at them and sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>Rago glanced up and sweatdropped as Mao smacked into the window.<p>

"CUT! Who closed that?" Galaxy called.

"Yeah! I demand to know that myself!" Mao roared, shaking his head to clear his vision.

Galaxy sighed and animefell as the Legendary Bladers behind her burst into laughter and started high-fiving people.

* * *

><p>"Pile it up, you won't hurt me, as many as we can fit on my back, that's how many I can carry." Fukiko said, as the younger group of bladers started to pile on her back.<p>

"Room for one more small person over here!" Isamu called. Maru walked over, and Zero reached down to help her up, but fell off, knocking Ren over and taking her with him, the two teens landing on top of Maru.

"CUT!" Galaxy sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Ever rode a horse bareback before?" Raiden asked, heading for the outside of Mist Mountain with Madoka at his side.<p>

"Well, no." Madoka admitted.

"Then I'll teach you." Raiden said, shifting to beast form. "Mount up."

"From what? You're a bit tall." Madoka said.

"Well, find something, and I'll come to you." Raiden replied.

"This work?" Madoka scrambled up on top of a nearby rock.

"Sure." Raiden said, trotting over. Madoka climbed up, but instantly slid off the other side as she lost her balance.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"How in the world did I get stuck with you idiots?" Dynamis asked.<p>

"You volunteered to lead a group, and we crowded around you, simple as that." Kenta chuckled. "Now, I see a dump truck with our name on it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Yu spoke up.

"I'm serious! Look, It'll take us straight to somewhere, and anywhere else in the city is closer than here, right? All we have to do is sneak into it and catch a ride." Kenta replied.

"Or you could get a free ticket by holding still." Gingka spoke up, trying not to laugh and glad that the fabric covering his face was keeping his expression from showing.

"If you think you're going to catch the whole group of us by yourself, then you're wrong and extremely overconfident." Dynamis said.

"Did I say anything about catching you?" Gingka asked. "I should think that you've already noticed that I'm not a city squad member."

"Well, duh, but you're still a squad member."

"Am I now? Incidentally, my whole squad was taken captive by a group of beys cloaked to look like humans, and I was the only one who escaped to tell the tale, causing Mao's best squad to be left in the middle of the desert to look for the group that was hidden thirty miles away from the attack location, but they've joined forces with you now, so I highly doubt that they will be found."

"How do you know all that?" Titi challenged.

"Simple. I'm Three." Gingka said.

"You? And you're showing your face here, where Mao could catch you?"

"You're doing the same thing, even if it is technically on my orders. Mao doesn't exactly pay very close attention to the skin color of every number three blader on his desert squads anyway, it was quite simple to kidnap the real member and take his place. That idiot still doesn't know that I've infiltrated his ranks again." Gingka said.

Again, silence fell over the group.

"Gahh! We're late!" the Nemesis Police squad exclaimed, bursting in the door.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming.

* * *

><p>"This is the cell he's in." Kyoya whispered.<p>

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Three, this is the cell number that the secretary told us about. Perhaps we could wait until the coast is clear, then 'accidentally' open the door and let him slip out?"

"Good plan, we can tell him where the others are." Ryo replied.

"CUT!"

"What did we do?" Kyoya and Ryo asked.

Gingka poked his head out of the door two doors down the hallway and sweatdropped.

"Oh…" Ryo and Kyoya looked embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Master, it's us. We're here. Are you alright?" Katsutoshi whispered into Kyoya's ear.<p>

"Other than being confused by Three's actions, I'm-" Kyoya began, but was cut off, literally.

"CUT!"

"What did I do? What. Did. I. Do?" Kyoya demanded.

"You said the wrong words!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"So? I still got the point across, didn't I?" Kyoya huffed.

"Yeah, but you have to get the exact words! Roll camera!" Galaxy replied.

* * *

><p>"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!" Gingka called.<p>

Ryuga crossed his arms and pouted.

"CUT! Ryuga, what are you doing?" Galaxy exclaimed.

Ryuga shrugged.

"You'd better brighten up that sour mood and say your lines this time. Roll camera!"

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!" Gingka said again.

"On it…" Ryuga muttered.

"CUT! Ryuga, more feeling! Roll camera!"

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!"

"On it!" Ryuga said, this time to Galaxy's satisfaction.

"Joint special move!" Gingka called, but Ryuga remained silent.

"CUT! Ryuga! Come on!"

Ryuga turned and started walking off.

"Don't you dare make me turn you pink!" Galaxy threatened.

Ryuga paused and turned to the authoress, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." he growled.

"Run for cover!" Gingka called, diving behind the nearest object large enough to hide him.

Galaxy grinned evilly. "Oh, really?" she said, raising her hand, fingers poised to snap at a moment's notice.

"Really." Ryuga snarled, turning away.

"Fine then, you asked for it." Galaxy said, snapping her fingers.

A few seconds later, an enraged whinny came from Ryuga as he tripped over his front hooves.

Gingka slowly poked his head out, and quickly animefell. Galaxy was rolling around on the ground, dying of laughter at the angry-looking pink unicorn trying to figure out how to walk on four legs without tripping.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuga:-is whinnying in anger and trying to reach me-<strong>

**Gingka: You know, I kinda like Ryuga like this. He's not so intimidating.**

**Ryuga:-pauses, whinnies angrily, and charges Gingka, who yelps and starts running-**

**Gingka: I take it back! I take it back!**

**Me:-sweat drops- Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Scenes from the Hikou series

**I'm back with another chapter of Cutscenes! I'd sort of forgotten about this one, but, as requested, here are some scenes from 'The Hikou Brothers' and 'Hikou Rising!' Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But, how did the battle go?" Ren asked.<p>

"Yeah, that's what i was wondering!" Maru spoke up.

"Well." Zero said, then paused and looked around, raising an eyebrow and reaching for his bey.

"CUT!" Galaxy shrieked.

Gingka sweatdropped.

"Kira! Get yourself over here right now! I demand an explanation for why there was no explosion!" Galaxy stormed off. Kira and the DNA bladers yelped and scuttled away.

* * *

><p>"Send them flying, Ifrit!"<p>

"Uwahh!" All of Zero's friends were sent flying at once by the DNA bladers, their beys landing next to them.

"They're too strong!" Eight exclaimed.

"Not if i can help it! Pegasus!" Gingka whooped, launching.

"CUT!"

"What did i do?! Wasn't i supposed to come save them?!"

Galaxy stalked over and smacked the redhead, sending him sprawling with a startled yelp.

"NO, baka! she exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to come in at all!"

"But i thought-"

"That was for the FLASHBACKS! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FLASHBACK TO YOU?!"

"Don't kill me!" Gingka wailed, hiding behind the authoress's Evil Mastermind chair.

Galaxy clenched her fists at her sides and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"Use your special moves! Chimera!"<p>

"Come on, you think an attack like that is going to work on me?" Captain Arrow taunted.

"Salamander! Blazing Ring Shot!"

"Go, Wyvern!"

"Chimera, Snakebite attack!"

"Wyvern, Arrow Tornado!"

"Phoenix! Molten Wing!"

"Kerbecs, Triflame Strike!"

"Salamander, attack Wyvern!"

"Pegasus, go!"

"CUT!"

Gingka yelped and scuttled away as Galaxy stormed towards him.

"YOU BAKA! YOU'RE ARASHI HIKOU RIGHT NOW, REMEMBER?! GET BACK HERE AND DO IT RIGHT! IT'S CHIMERA, NOT PEGASUS!"

"I'm sorry! I'll do it right!" Gingka yelped.

* * *

><p>"And in fourth place, our first qualifiers are Captain Arrow and Spike Bourne!"<p>

"The DNA bladers made it, but Sakyo and Takanosuke didn't? Not good!" Zero, under the guise of Isamu, said.

"Galaxy!" Sakyo roared, charging the authoress, who yelped and promptly encased him in a force field, then flooded it with pudding and blew it up.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"In third place, please welcome to the final round, Kite and Eight Unabara!"<p>

"Yeah! Our teamwork rocks!"

"It is completely perfect."

"In second place, Shinobu Hiryuin and Ren Kurenai!"

"Only second? We were so close!"

"And in first place, with nearly six hundred points, Arashi and Isamu Hikou!"

"Yeah baby! We did it!" Zero cheered.

Gingka was dancing randomly behind the Ifrit blader.

"CUT! Gingka, Must. You. Ruin. Everything?!"

"I was doing a victory dance!"

Galaxy stormed over and shoved a stack of paper in the red-currently-blue-haired blader's face.

"DOES THE SCRIPT LOOK LIKE IT HAS ARASHI DANCING IN IT?!"

Gingka sighed.

"Do it again! Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, you may have already heard the names of these eight bladers, but here is our first pair of opponents!" Guider paused for a moment as a pair of pictures came onscreen.<p>

"Isamu Hikou vs. Arashi Hikou! The brothers will-"

"CUT! That's the SEMIFINALS, the SECOND MATCH, not the FIRST ONE! Gahh! Why must i work with a bunch of idiots?!"

"You chose to." Kira pointed out.

Galaxy turned and gave the pastel-haired blader a death glare. "That was a rhetorical question, baka." she said.

Kira gulped and scuttled for cover behind Gingka, who immediately protested and hid behind Benkei, who hid behind the platform Guider was on, causing Guider to jump off and hide underneath the ZeroG stadium, which Galaxy promptly blew up. Zero sweatdropped as the authoress smirked triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Would you two cut it out with the lovey dovey stuff? You're making me sick." Eight said.<p>

"How is a simple hug 'lovey dovey stuff'?" Zero asked.

"OTP FOR THE WIN!" Galaxy shrieked, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop and look at her.

"Wait, did i just say that out loud?" Galaxy asked sheepishly.

Everyone nodded.

"Cut…" Galaxy sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, yesterday we saw the epic battles that decided the menbers of our very own Japanese representative team! Today, we will see these same four bladers battle it out to decide their final positions on the team! So, without any further ado, please welcome the Flaming Phoenix, Ren Kurenai!"<p>

Galaxy frowned, but said nothing.

"The Unbeatable Salamander, Shinobu Hiryuin!"

Gingka watched Galaxy as she shifted position slightly, checking her script.

"The Frightening Kerbecs, Isamu Hikou!"

Galaxy narrowed her eyes.

"And, the Rapidfire-attack Chimera!"

"CUT! Blazing Phoenix, Invincible Salamander, Fearsome Kerbecs, and FIVE-MINUTES-AND-YOU'RE-OUT Chimera. NOT FLAMING, UNBEATABLE, FRIGHTENING, AND RAPIDFIRE-ATTACK!" Galaxy shrieked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Let's go take on the world and create our own legend, just like the Legendary Bladers did!" Zero cheered.<p>

The whole group gathered in a circle outside the WBBA headquarters, placing their hands on top of each other's in a large pile.

"Ready? One, two, three!"

"Galaxy Flame!" the group threw their hands in the air, smacked each other with their elbows, lost their balance, and fell over backwards.

"Ow…"

Galaxy animefell out of her seat. "CUT!"

* * *

><p>Gingka and Zero, disguised as Arashi and Isamu, were walking through an airport setting, arguing.<p>

"Gyus, if you can pay attention to your surroundings long enough, we're here." Shinobu said.

Gingka and Zero ignored him and kept walking… Straight into a large force field barrier that knocked them over.

"CUT!"

Shinobu and Ren sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Arashi!"<p>

Gingka looked from one concerned face to another. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious. Aguma-san brought you back here." Zero replied.

"How do you feel?" Da Xiang asked, entering the room as Gingka sat up.

"CUT!"

Gingka sighed. "Alright, what random out of character thing did i do this time?"

"You're not supposed to sit up." Galaxy replied, shoving the Pegasus blader back into a laying-down position before stalking back to her Evil Mastermind chair.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"So, this time around, Japan lost to China."<p>

"Not for good."

Da Xiang raised an eyebrow.

Gingka turned and grinned, pointing at the TV screen.

"That team had better make it all the way to the-Whoa!" he yelped as the bed collapsed underneath him, dumping him on the floor.

Galaxy sweatdropped. "Cut! Someone get me whoever built that!"

* * *

><p>"You are free to stay here while Arashi recovers. Once he has recovered, you can go to the Wild Card matches. You have about a week."<p>

"ANd in the meantime, we can train."

"Well, you might as well. Although, Sheng Zai Shili will still beat you, even if you do make it through the Wild Card matches."

"Whoa, hang on a second Arashi! I'll tie you to that bed if you dare try to get up and train right now." Zero said.

Gingka instantly leapt to his feet and opened his mouth to say his next line.

"CUT! Gingka, what did i tell you about staying down?!" Galaxy shouts.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would be here." Aguma calls.<p>

Gingka, standing on a pillar of rock, turns, loses his footing, and slips off, landing on his head.

"CUT! Gingka, are you okay?" Galaxy asks, rushing over in concern along with several other characters.

"I'm fine…" Gingka moans.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kira, we need to talk."<p>

"What do you mean, 'we need to talk'?"

"You've been acting strange ever since-"

"CUT!"

"What?!" the DNA bladers turned.

"Never. EVER. change one of my scripted puns." Galaxy growled, shoving the script in Yoshio's face.

The DNA blader gulped and nodded as Galaxy returned to her Evil Mastermind chair.

* * *

><p>"Gingka?"<p>

"What?"

"CUT!"

"What did i do now?" Gingka sighed.

"You're supposed to wake up slowly, not right away, for one thing." Galaxy sighed, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

* * *

><p>"Orion, Barnard's Loop!"<p>

"Whoa!" Ren and Zero were sent flying. Gingka dove, but missed Zero, who landed in the water as a result and soon had blue hair dye dripping down his shirt as he sweatdropped.

"CUT!"

Everyone groaned. Chris walked over and smacked Gingka on the head.

* * *

><p>"First up: they may be a small team, but they're representing a whole continent! Give it up for the African representative team, Team Raging Fang!"<p>

The crowd cheered as the team walked out with no trouble.

"CUT!"

"What?!"

"You're supposed to smack into the wall."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>"No, it wasn't!"<p>

Shinobu, right on cue, flicked on the lights.

"Make yourselves scarce." Demure hissed, diving into the bushes with Nile.

"Your fault, Hagane." Kyoya hissed, scrambling up a tree.

"You started it." Gingka muttered, diving behind a deck chair as Shinobu came out on set.

"Shinobu? Did you hear that?" Ren asked. Just then, Kyoya fell out of the tree, Demure and Nile began arguing over who needed more room in the bush, and the floor of Gingka's balcony fell down.

CUT! Kyoya, better grip. NILE AND DEMURE, BE QUIET! Gingka… Eat less burgers."

"It wasn't me!" the redhead protested.

Galaxy sighed. "I really need to find a new person to make my scenery…"

* * *

><p>"Here we are! Italy!"<p>

"CUT!"

"What?!" Maru and Ren exclaimed.

"If i've told you guys once, i've told you a million times! IF I SCRIPT A JOKE YOU SAY IT VERBATIM!"

"Ooooooh…" the two girls looked embarrassed. Galaxy animefell.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that this was just a fairytale you were told when you were little!"<p>

"It was, but we are surrounded by a dense forest. Those monsters can't actually exist, can they?"

"I don't know…"

"Cue more crackling."

Gingka yelped as he fell off the vines he was climbing, pulling them with him. Ren and Destiny sweatdropped and looked at Galaxy.

"CUT! You guys! Get under that blanket!"

"You really need to change who you order this stuff from." Gingka groaned as he sat up.

A tick mark appeared on Galaxy's head. "That one was SUPPOSED to break!"

"Oh…" Gingka scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Ren and Destiny animefell.

* * *

><p>"Jonah, Maristela, i think you guys should go."<p>

"I work on my own, thank you." Maristela snarled.

An angry whinny came from the shadows behind Chryasor.

"CUT! Where's Ryuga?!"

Gingka sweatdropped. "You forgot to turn him back to normal." he said, pointing at the angry pink unicorn as it charged Galaxy, who yelped and ghosted through it before trapping it in a force field.

* * *

><p>"I know it's not like me, but trust me, it's all part of the plan."<p>

Madoka whirled. "Gingka? Was that you?"

"Up here."

"It's you… It really is you!"

"Of course it's me. You weren't expecting someone else, were you?" Gingka asked, jumping down out of the window above.

"Well, no…" Madoka blushed, running forwards to hug Gingka a few seconds later.

"I missed-"

"OTP FOR THE WIN!"

"GALAXY!" Gingka and Madoka turned beet red.

The authoress grinned sheepishly as Gingka facepalmed.

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"Masamune! King! Long time no see, you guys!"<p>

"Well, if it isn't Madoka and Benkei!"

"WHat are you guys doing here? Did Gingka ask you to keep an eye on Galaxy Flame?"

"No, we just came to see them and cheer them on, why?"

"Gingka was watching them, Masamune. Remember? He's right there."

"CUT!"

Gingka smacked King, sending the Mars blader sprawling.

* * *

><p>"The final round of the Beyblade World Championships will be Galaxy Flame vs. Mortem Rio! This will be an intense battle that you won't want to miss!"<p>

"We're training."

"I think we should rest and go swimming or something." Zero suggested.

"CUT! Zero, you can't change your lines!"

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to agree with him!"

"Oh…"

Gingka sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"They're all in danger until the tournament."<p>

"Then we'll protect them."

"You and i have businesses to get back to though. Bull Burger and the B-Pit have been closed long enough."

"We'll keep an eye on them, don't worry."

"If we can find them. They've already disappeared."

"Dang, they moved quick!"

"Uhh… We're right here…"

"CUT! You guys were supposed to run off!"

"Oh…" Galaxy Flame looked sheepish.

* * *

><p>"Where's Arashi? Isamu, Ren! We need another place for someone to rest! Aguma, is Arashi coming with Da Xiang?"<p>

Gingka placed a finger on Madoka's lips to silence her.

"Madoka, were you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

"Madoka, his clothing."

Madoka glanced down and gasped.

"You're Arashi Hikou?!"

"Yes." Gingka stepped away from Aguma, tripped over a loose wire, and faceplanted.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>"I almost can't believe we're here."<p>

"I know, right? Hey, where did Gingka and Zero go?"

"I don't know, they were supposed to have come here with us."

"Yeah, you'd think they wouldn't choose today of all days to sleep in."

"No, we didn't. We just accidentally slept in."

"CUT!"

"What?! We did it right!"

"You're supposed to be disguised! Get to the changing rooms right now!"

Gingka and Zero sighed and walked off, while everyone else sweatdropped.


	4. Scenes from 'Shifted'

**It has been literally forever since I updated this story and I am sorry about that, but, at last, here are the cutscenes for "Shifted." Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yet, there is still one part I didn't tell them…" Madoka opened a drawer, her hands shaking. She pulled out a box and opened it, revealing nothing, then blinked and looked around.<p>

"Cut! Gingka, where are you?!" Galaxy shouted as an explosion occurred outside. Madoka sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Madoka was picking up several boxes from the floor of the B-Pit when the front doorbell rang, indicating that someone had entered. Madoka sighed and stood.<p>

"We're closed, didn't you- G-Gingka? I-is that… You?"

Gingka nodded quietly, a slight smile on his face. Madoka dropped the box she was holding and rushed to him.

"Why did you leave…?"she sobbed, hugging Gingka tightly.

"OTP FOR THE WIN!"

"GALAXY!"

"... Cut…"

Gingka and Madoka sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Gingka called, sitting in a windowsill.<p>

"Gingka? What are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"I was just watching the sunrise and the traffic below." Gingka replied, swinging his legs into the room and falling out the window.

"Gingka!" Madoka yelped, running over and poking her head out the window before sighing in relief as Gingka gave her a thumbs up from a giant cushion below.

"Cut!" Galaxy chuckled. "Good thing I planned on this potentially happening."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Gingka asked as Madoka walked past him.<p>

"The stove won't light, I was going to get matches." Madoka replied.

"Okay." Gingka replied, looking in the fridge for bacon.

"Aww man! I'm out of matches!" Madoka called from just off-set.

"That's alright, I got it to light." Gingka called, pulling his head out of the fridge, his mouth full of bacon.

"Cut! Gingka, you can eat later!" Galaxy called.

"But-!"

"No buts! Start over!"

* * *

><p>Gingka poked his head out from behind an abandoned-looking bulldozer. Zero was there, training with Ifrit.<p>

"Go, Ifrit!" The younger blader ordered his bey to smash into a pile of debris, blowing it up.

"So far, so good." Galaxy muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, that's it! Faster Ifrit!"

Gingka stepped out of hiding and launched. "Pegasus!"

"CUT!" Galaxy animefall out of her chair and began banging her head on the nearest wall.

"... What'd I do wrong?!"

"He wasn't supposed to know it was you right away!" Galaxy exclaimed, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her reddened forehead.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Madoka asked, panting as she looked around a forest scene.<p>

"I don't know, but let's go back. It's really dark in here." Benkei said in a nervous tone as he turned to go back the way that he and the others had come.

"But he has to be around here somewhere!" Madoka said, turning around and screaming.

"CUT! Madoka, you're supposed to keep examining the bushes until after Benkei's next line!"

"... Oh." Madoka said sheepishly.

"Roll-"

Galaxy was interrupted as Gingka, who had been temporarily turned into a dragon, fell out of a tree in a heap, landing atop Zero and his friends.

"... Well at least I didn't have the camera rolling yet." Galaxy facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"What is it Madoka? I was sleeping."<p>

"Benkei, there are claw marks on the tree outside the B-Pit."

"Claw marks?"

"Yes, long ones, like something climbed the tree."

"You think it was one of those… Those…" Benkei bit his lip and looked to Galaxy for help.

"Cut, darklings Benkei, darklings. And you both skipped a line. Roll camera!" Galaxy said without bothering to look up from her sketchbook.

"Riiiight."

* * *

><p>A puff of black smoke marked the destruction of another Darkling as Gingka landed and was turned mostly back to human form.<p>

"Now you know…" He said sadly, turning and looking at Madoka with his reptilian eyes. The brunette stood motionless, her eyes wide in fright.

"You can run back to Metal Bey City if you want to, I know that I'm a monster." Gingka turned away, staring at the ground. He winced, hearing Madoka's footsteps, before freezing and tensing as her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"No, no you're not, you're my frien-"

"OTP FOR THE WIN I'M SORRY BUT I REALLY CAN'T HOLD IT BACK NOW CUT."

Gingka and Madoka promptly animefell.

* * *

><p>"Morning Gingka!" Madoka called, then yelped slightly as the small blue dragon slithered around her waist for a moment before landing on the ground and reverting to human form.<p>

"Sleep well?"

"Yep." Gingka said.

Madoka facepalmed, right as Galaxy noticed Gingka's mistake.

"CUT!"

"... Right. Pun. Riiiight. I forgot." Gingka said quickly, ducking to dodge a glitter bomb that came flying at his face.

* * *

><p>"As to armor…" Gingka pulled several sets of armor out of a sack and began handing them out. Zero quickly put his on and soon had it buckled. Gingka looked over and sat down.<p>

"... What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Avoiding the imminent glitter bomb that's about to be thrown at you." Gingka said.

"CUT!" Galaxy said, nailing Zero right in the forehead with a glitter explosion that knocked the young blader flat on his back.

* * *

><p>"It's a crazy life, being a shapeshifter." Gingka said.<p>

"That much I can tell." Madoka said. "But, you are amazing. You can do things that I can only dream of, things that I thought were myths."

"So did I, until I turned into a dragon." Gingka chuckled.

"I'll bet." Madoka laughed.

Gingka flashed a dragon-fanged smile at the brunette.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Madoka laughed.

A puff of smoke flew into the air from Gingka's mouth, causing him to cough slightly. "I scared myself half to death the first time I looked in the mirror. And now I feel like I'm smoking."

Galaxy animefell. "You basically are just… Not in that other way that that word typically refers to… CUT!"

"Didn't even give her a chance to shout about OTPs. Nice." Madoka laughed, high-fiving Gingka, who grinned.

Galaxy glared at the two as she climbed back into her seat. "Roll camera!"

* * *

><p>"Madoka?!"<p>

"Gingka! Where are we?! What's going on?!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Gingka, who was seated on the ground, scrambled to his feet and rushed forwards, yelping as the wall behind him was yanked forwards and fell on top of him.

"CUT! Why oh why can't I get people to make SOLID SCENERY?!" Galaxy groaned, getting up and moving to help the others get the faux stone off of Gingka.

* * *

><p>"I found the scent of a few Darklings, about five, several human scents, Gingka's scent, another shifter in snake form's scent, and Konsui powder." Setsuna said.<p>

"What's Konsui powder?" One of Gingka's allies said from a crowd of them that was standing behind Ryo.

"If a shifter breathes in enough it will knock them out cold. That suggests a kidnapping."

"So Gingka and his friends that were already here have been captured by the enemy?!" Ryo gasped.

"And I found this." Setsuna said worriedly, holding up a silver and blue object.

"That's... " Kenta paused. "Wasn't that bey evolved into Samurai Pegasus?"

"... CUT!"

"Not for this story, Kenta." Gingka called from the side, where he had an ice pack on his head and was recovering from the scenery falling atop him.

* * *

><p>A blue-scaled dragon arched overhead, lightly allowing Madoka, Kyoya, Zero, and Zero's friends to drop to the ground. The dragon then dove into the ground, turning into Gingka in a flash of bright white light. Immediately, the redhead tried to perform a tuck-and-roll, only to faceplant into the ground with an 'oomf!'<p>

"... Cut…" Galaxy groaned, facepalming.

* * *

><p>"Seems like we've got some chattering in here." Hikaru said, coming downstairs with Madoka into a room full of fluttering, chattering shapeshifter birds.<p>

"It's getting them to shut up that's the problem." Kyoya groaned.

Hikaru chuckled. All of the birds abruptly stopped chattering and stared.

"... What?" Hikaru asked.

"Finally!" Kyoya exclaimed, having swatted one bird into the wall.

"CUT! Kyoya, you're not supposed to actually hit one!" Galaxy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Stand back!" Setsuna called as she hovered over an area around Wolf Canyon. "Don't come any closer or you'll get burnt!"<p>

"So he did shift to a Phoenix?" Madoka called.

"Yes, and he's about to return at any moment now." Setsuna said.

"There!" Ryo pointed at the ground, then paused and blinked.

"Galaxy, isn't there supposed to be a flame?" Madoka called.

"... I forgot to cue it in….." Galaxy said slowly. Everyone animefell off the backs of the shapeshifters they were riding.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That one was fun. I'll have to get to several of my others later. I don't know when, but hopefully not more than a few weeks lol. Until next time, Galaxy out!<strong>


End file.
